Marugori
Beefcake (マルゴリ Marugori) was a regular human until he drank the Biceps Brachii King steroid from his older brother, Oldface, which turned him into a mutated giant. Appearance As a human, Beefcake was depicted as a buff young man, with a large torso and muscular arms. He had very sharp eyes and a shaved head. It seemed that he preferred wearing tank tops and plain jeans. These clothes were ripped off when he transformed into a Mysterious Being. When transforming, his veins were popping, muscles expanding and his size grew incredibly. As a giant, he resembled a typical giant from Shingeki no Kyōjin, steaming, with a white, bone-like armor covering his enormous muscles. Most of his skeleton and muscle tissue became visible, including his tendons. He also grew two tubes, protruding from his chest and running over his shoulders to his back. Beefcake monster.png|Beefcake when transformed into a giant Beefcake back.png|A view of Beefcake's back Personality Beefcake is a very straight forward individual who is loyal to his brother and has a strong desire to become stronger. Despite the callousness he displays while murdering thousands of people, he was truly saddened by the loss of his brother. Plot Introduction Arc Beefcake is first seen in his brother, Oldface's lab. He is handed the ultimate steroid, Biceps Brachii King and drinks it, being told that it will give him the power he always wanted. Beefcake yells out in pain and his body grows in size in a rapid rate. It doesn't take long before he bursts through the lab's ceiling and transforms into a severely mutated giant. He picks up his brother, puts him on his shoulder and marches for the nearby city, D-City. Arriving at the city, he think by himself that he always dreamt of becoming the world's strongest man. He swings his arm and crushes a few buildings. His brother is ecstatic about his overwhelming strength and the brothers move on to the next city. As Beefcake heads to B-City his brother notices someone is sitting one the shoulder opposite to the one he is sitting on and yells for Beefcake to kill him. Beefcake swats at the wrong shoulder and kills Oldface on accident. In his ensuing rage Beefcake grabs Saitama and throws him to the ground. Saitama starts to get up, but Beefcake jumps onto him and starts to punch Saitama repeatedly, leaving a giant hole in the ground. Believing himself victorious, Beefcake begins to mourn for his brother until Saitama jumps out of the hole and punches him in the face, killing him and sending him crashing onto B-City, destroying it. Abilities After taking the drug Biceps Brachii King, Beefcake gains massive strength and size. Enhanced Strength: Beefcakes's strength is demonstrated by his ability to destroy and entire city with one swing of his arm. He also wields impressive leg strength, shown when he was able to create a large crater by repeatedly stomping at the ground. Quotes *"I am strongest." References Navigation Beefcake Category:Mysterious Being Category:The Brain and Brawn Brothers Category:Deceased